Revenge
by Naitriab
Summary: Zu Jekyll has been brutally murdered and the League are having to deal with her loss. There is still an enemy out there however and when Tom Sawyer goes missing it is obvious that they are running out of time. Third part of series begun in 'On the List'
1. Why ?

Ok this is going to be the final part of the series which started in 'On the List' and continued in 'The Notes' though you don't need to have read those it might be helpful to know what changes the characters have gone through in particular Henry Jekyll.  
  
My League is slightly different to the one in the film as I have added John Roxton (pre Lost World) and Ned Land (20,000 leagues) they haven't been in for long but they may be here to stay.  
  
Those of you who wanted to read a Skinner origin story will have to wait till this is finnished as I want to get this series finnished before I carry on.  
  
This takes place a few hours after the end of 'The Notes' as usual none of the characters belong to me apart from the now deceased Zu Jekyll.  
  
Enjoy and please review.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The Nautilus ...  
  
It had been a subdued party who had returnned to the Nautilus, Captain Nemo, Mina Harker and Rodney Skinner had remained behind to search the base of the late Colonel Moran to see if they could find any hint as to where Professor Aronnax had been taken. This had left the others return to the Nautilus Henry Jekyll and Tom Sawyer had been silent all the way back leaving what little converstaion took place to John Roxton and Ned Land. As soon as they were back on the Nautilus Tom and Henry went back to their rooms to be alone. Ned and John exchanged looks before retiring to the library for a few drinks.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Henry automatically changed out of the torn clothes into another suit, he didn't know why he bothered but it seemed to have just become a habit from when he used to turn into Edward Hyde. Edward Hyde had been gone for months now thanks to Zu, Henry hurridly changed his thoughts he didn't want to think about Zu. She had been his wife and he'd let her down like he let everybody down and she was dead. Henry fell face first on the bed in an attempt to muffle his sobs from anyone who passed by his room. His memories of Zu flooded his mind, there had been a time when Jennifer Daniels had attacked the Nautilus for reasons which were still unclear as part of this she had taken him prisoner. That had been the first time that he'd seen Zu displaying the fact that she was female as at all other times before that she's dressed and acted like a man. He had almost died that day protecting Zu with the body of Edward Hyde, it must have been before then that he'd fallen in love with her, he had never asked when she'd realised that she'd cared for him but it may have been when he finally got rid of the monster within himself with the help of Zu and the rest of the League. He had never repaid her for that, she had loved him and left the Nautilus so she could be with him. They'd been married six months later, he imediaetly stopped all thughts of the wedding night in that room before he could make himself even more miserable if that was possible. Why had she died instead of him? She had been so young and full of life it just wasn't fair. Why ?  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
Tom had done nothing he gone to his cabin and closed the door and then locked it before sinking down to the floor, tears leaked out from between his fingers as he held his head in his hands. He had always thought he was useless and now Moran had confirmed it, he was a liability and one that the League didn't need any more. Pulling himself together he gathered up what he needed from his cabin and put in a travel sack. He then quietly left his room and the Nautilus to try and find a new life. His modified guns and pistols he left on the bed. The man who had once been an American secret agent went to find a new life.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton and Ned had come to a mutual agreement that as they would be of no use to anyone at that particular moment and after the stressful day that they had been through they would get drunk. The collection of drinks that Nemo kept on his boat had grown over the years especially as Skinner was prone to having a few drinks every night, as a result of this there was plenty for the two me to chose from. By choice they started on the first bottle of whisky. It was three hours later that Mina and the others returnned, the three members of the League could hear loud out of tune singing coming from the library and with a sigh went to see what the problem was.  
  
Mina wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight before her, Ned Land and John Roxton were sitting on tje floor a bottle in each hand and singing lustily away not caring whether they were in tune or not. By the amount of bottles scattered around the pair of them she presumed that they had been drinking for sometime now. She heard a soft chuckle from Skinner but decided not to comment on his own habits. Nemo just sighed and left them to it.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I'm trying to improve this story over the previous two by taking on board comments people have made about the other fics I have been posted.  
  
I assure you that the story will start eventually.  
  
If Clez reads this then sorry but I am going to take a leaf out of your book and get ole Tom into trouble. I don't like the character particularly thats why my stories are centered on Jekyll and Skinner as opposed to the others.  
  
Anyone who is confused and can't be bothered to read the other fics can e-mail me and I can send you brief details of what happned in the earlier stories.  
  
As with all my stories now no feedback no more story. 


	2. The end ?

Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter it's nice to see that the same people are still reading my stories.  
  
It was nice to hear from the Tom Sawyer fan club which seems to be everyone out there. As you could tell from the earlier stories I'm much more of a Jekyll fan myself but I can tolerate Tom especially when I'm being nasty to him. *Evil Grin*.  
  
As usual I own none of the characters except for the dead Zu Jekyll.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The Nautilus the following morning ...  
  
Ned and Roxton had been left in the library after they had fallen asleep the night before. Various members of Nemos crew had attempted to clean up the various bottles that were lying around the room but that had proved to be difficult. Mina, Skinner and Nemo meanwhile were eating breakfast in the other room, none of them were surprised that Tom or Jekyll hadn't joined them as both were presumably dealing with the after effects of yesterday.  
  
"How are you this morning Captain?" Mina inquired. Nemo had yet to say anything about his daughters death which was surprising in one respect as he had adored her, on the other hand it wasn't surprising at all as Nemo had never been very big on showing his emotions to others.  
  
"I am fine Mrs Harker and how are you?" Captain Nemo asked  
  
"Good Captian." Mina replied. Skinner sighed as when the pair of them decided to offer meaningless plesantries to each other they could go on for ages. Fortunately this was not one of those times as the door opened and Dr Jekyll walked in. He looked bad as he had dark rings under his eyes, his dark brown hair was not tidied up as it usually was, he clothes were rumpled as though he had slept in them, all in all he looked as bad as Skinner had ever seen him, apart from the time he had almost died.  
  
"Good morning Captain, Mina, Skinner." Jekyll said sitting down calmly and pooring himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Are you alright mate?" Skinner asked  
  
"I will be." Henry said in a calm emotionless voice which the league were all to familiar with when he was hurting badly.  
  
"Have you seen Tom this morning?" Mina asked thinking that changing the subject was a good idea.   
  
"I only woke a short time ago and apart from the pair in the other room you are the first people I have seen." Henry said  
  
"I'll go and check and see if he is alright as he does not usually miss breakfast." Mina said leaving the three people who had been closest to Zu alone with each other.  
  
"Did you manage to find anything else at Moran's base?" Henry asked  
  
"Not a thing. He must have been expecting us so got rid of anything that could possibly be traced back to his boss." Captain Nemo said as Skinner helped himself to a slice of toast and covered it with a generous helping of butter.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if I ask you to return me to London as I have been away from my practice for long enough?" Jekyll asked.  
  
"Not at all my son." Nemo said addressing Henry in a manner he only had once before.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Flashback.  
  
"... then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the registra said. Henry smiled at the man before kissing Zu shyly, she wasn't as concerned as him about what other thought and pulled him into her arms. When the pair broke apart both were slightly flushed, they were surrounded by their friends and congratulated.  
  
"Take good care of her for me my son." Nemo said to Henry before moving over to speak to his daughter.  
  
"What's so surprising mate?" Skinner asked  
  
"The Captain just called me his son." Henry said still in shock  
  
"He only 'as the one daughter so he needs to get as many more relatives as he can find." Skinner pointed out with a laugh. Henry smiled at his friend before walking over to his bride.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Henry mate are you alright?" Skinner asked seeing that the doctor had frozen with his cup half way to his mouth.  
  
"Yes I'm fine I was just remembering ..." Henry said his voice breaking off part way through  
  
"There was nothing that you could have done." Nemo said.  
  
"Why did they harm her? Why not me? I was of no use to them." Henry said his voice starting to hitch as he forced tears back  
  
"Henry ..." Skinner said starting out of his chair  
  
"If you would excuse me." Henry said and putting his cup down hurried out the room. He almost ran into Roxton on his way out.  
  
"Is he all right?" Roxton asked cheerfully helping himself to a cup of tea and an apple. Skinner looked at the man in shock as after the amount that Roxton had drunk last night he should have a terrible headache not be cheerful.  
  
"I don't know." Nemo said.  
  
"Could you possibly explain a bit more about the guy to me?" Roxton asked  
  
"You read of the creature that was terrorising Paris?" Nemo asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That creature was the alter ego of Dr Henry Jekyll. We recruited him into the league when we were trying to stave off a world war cause by Moriarty. Though Jekyll was not happy with being in a position where he would have to let the monster out on a regular basis ne accepted as he was offered a pardon and the chance to return to England. Once we had defeated Moriarty Jekyll decided to remain on the ship in the hope that he would be able to find a cure for Edward Hyde. He stayed on the Nautilus for another 7 months in which time he had met my daughter Zu who cured him of his monster. The pair of them left at the end of that time for London. It was six months later that we got back into contact with them as we needed someone to go and speak to Professor Aronnax. That decision was the worst one I have ever made as it resulted in Henry and Zu being captured and Zu being murdered. The rest you know." Nemo said.  
  
"Thank you Captain. What are your plans now ?" Roxton asked  
  
"I shall return Jekyll to London as he asked and the rest of you to any destination that you want." Nemo said  
  
"If you don't mind mate I might go and stay with Henry for a while just till you find out where Aronnax is." Skinner said. He knew that his friend was devastated by the loss of his wife and Skinner wanted to be there for his friend.  
  
"Do not forget to ask Jekyll first." Nemo cautioned. Mina hurried into the room at that point.  
  
"Tom's gone. Some of his clothes are missing. His guns are on his bed though, he's left us." Mina said, for the first time in the two years that she'd been in the League she looked bewildered and at a loss for what to do. Even when Dorian had betrayed them she hadn't looked like that.  
  
"He must have left before we set sail last night." Nemo said surprised that Tom had left.  
  
"Take me back there, I need to find him." Mina said.  
  
"He might not want to be found." Roxton pointed out.  
  
"Please Nemo take me back so I can try and find him." Mina almost begged.  
  
"I will take you back Mrs Harker." Nemo said seeing everything falling apart around him and being powerless to stop it.  
  
"I'll help you look for him if you want." Roxton offered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like him, and also if any of your enemies is looking for strange behaviour a woman trecking around Australia on her own will certainly appear strange." Roxton said.  
  
"You may come." Mina said  
  
"Most grateful I assure you." Roxton said with a grin.  
  
"That means that it's going to be just you and me then Nemo." Ned said with something very close to a grin on his face at that thought.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hope you like that chapter.   
  
I've finally got rid of the league as a whole. YAY !!!  
  
To sum up what's happening :  
  
Tom has gone AWOL  
  
Mina and Roxton are going to look for him  
  
Henry is devastated by the death of his wife and is going back to London. Skinner is going with him.  
  
Nemo is beinmg left on the Nautlius with Ned who he can't stand.  
  
That should clear up any problems.  
  
Please remember to review or I won't carry on. 


	3. Mina and John leave

It's been a good few weeks since I last updated this. The reason for this was that I wanted to get the DVD before I went any further with the story. Having got it now I will carry on. Before I go much further I want to say that at the moment this will be the last LXG story that I do about this group. I am still planing on doing a Skinner origin story but that will have to wait. Much as I did in 'The Notes' there will be new characters cropping up, at the moment I have only got one definate but there may well be others. Usual stuff applies. I don't own any of the characters at this time however any problems they find themselves in are mine so hands off.  
  
Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. This won't be all that long maybe 10 chapters in total. It's going to be a shame to stop doing LXG stories but I prefer BG2, Stargate and LOTRfics or writing my own original stuff.  
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
There has been no gap between the chapters.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Australia ...  
  
Mina Harker was dressed much in the way she had when she had joined the League almost two years previously, the long black skirt and white blouse were very different to how John Roxton had seen her dress at anytime in the past. In the few weeks he had been on the Nautilus she had been dressed in what Skinner had refered to as her 'fighting kit'. Seeing her dressed much more as a demure victorian lady seemed strange to her especially because John was well aware of what she was like underneath.  
  
"Are you sure that you do not want any more of us to accompany you on this endeavor?" Nemo asked  
  
"If there is no danger to Agent Sawyer then it will look less like we are checking up on him if it is just the pair of us. If the rest of the League were with us it would look like we do not trust him to look after himself." Mina replied   
  
"Just take care of youself luv." Skinner said hugging her making sure to keep his hands well above her waist having been on the recieving end of one of her slaps all to often.  
  
"I'll look after and make sure her and the American make it back in one piece." John said with a grin knowing that if it came down to it it would be far more likely for Mina to save him than the other way around. Mina did not say anything settling instead for a stony glare.  
  
"Make sure you all come back in one piece." Henry said having dragged himself out of his cabin to see the pair of them off.  
  
"You will be alright in time Henry. It hurts for a long time but the pain does eventually go away." Mina told her friend knowing all to well of what she spoke having buried one husband and having lost several lovers the last of which had been Dorian Grey. She cared for Tom in a way that was much more than that of a friend and had no wish to see him buried either.  
  
"Thank you for that Mina." Henry said with the hint of a smile on his face, the first any of them had seen on his face since his wedding. This was hardly surprising considering that in the short time since that event, him and his wife had been captured, he'd been tortured for information and his wife had been brutally murdered.  
  
"Good luck then. I hope that you find Agent Swayer quickly and that he is unharmed when you do." Nemo said. Ned Land was noticeable by his absence but due to the hangover he was undoubtedly suffering from it did not surprise anyone.  
  
"As do I Captain, as do I." Mina said before walking away with John a step behind her.  
  
Nemo, Henry and Skinner watched until their friends were out of sight all wondering if they were going to see them again, the country had already swallowed one of theirs to such an extent that it was going to be a long time till Henry recovered from that and it was going to take Nemo as long if not even longer to recover from the death of his last child especially as she had died in such circumstances. As for Skinner he still woke up in a cold sweat thinking about the remains he had found and the possibility that they had belonged to Zu Jekyll. Nemo led the other two men back into the Nautlius it was strange not to have Mina and Tom on board the ship as they both had been there all the time apart from when Tom had had to go to America to leave the secret service and now no-one had any idea where Tom was. Nemo could see why the boy had left, despite his appearance of being confident inside he was well aware that he was the youngest member of the team. He had taken Quartermains death very much to heart at the beginning and after what Moran had said it was not surprising that he had run again.  
  
Nemo had arranged with one of his nameless crewmen to set the Nautilus on a heading towards England or to be more specific London. As far as Nemo could tell this was going to be the end of the league as though they had had problems in the past it was nothing like this. Not for the first time Nemo wished that he had never brought his daughter on board the Nautilus as it had resulted in her death but also the league was disintergrating around him and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Though he did not regret the fact that the League had been called together two years before as it had prevented a world war, sometimes though he thought that life would have been much better for some of the league if they had never been recruited.  
  
Nemo deliberately made sure that the journey to London took longer than usual trying to give Henry as much time as possible to deal with his wifes death before he had to face the world again. The doctor spent most of his time in Minas lab working on a cure for Skinners invisability a task that he had played around with from time to time. This was the first time he had spent a long amount of time working on it. Standing looking out the window Nemo sighed to himslef allowing an emotion to cross his face for a change, he was going to miss the Dr and Skinner when they got off the ship the following day. As far as he could see this was going to be the end of the League and there was still a threat out there and despite the fact that he still had Ned Land to help him he would still feel a lot better if he had the rest of the League there to help him.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry that chapter took so long I had a bit of a problem with it.  
  
If you let me know what you think then I'll try and update again soon.  
  
In the next chapter I'll be dealing with what happens to Tom as well as introducing someone else in to the story.  
  
Anyway please review and I'll update. No reviews no update. 


	4. Barfight

* * *

Hi again. How long has it been since Iast updated this story? Honestly I have no idea but I know it's been a while.  
  
A brief summary from the last chapter is that the league is starting to fall apart due to a variety of personal issues. John and Mina are in Australia, Jekyll and Skinner are in London and Ned and Nemo are on the Nautilus. Tom however has gone awol he is back this chapter as are the beginnings of a new league.  
  
Please bear with me as I carry on with this story it should be the last one in the series unless I decide to carry on further with it which is possible.  
  
None of the characters belong to me at this time.

* * *

It was two days since he had left the Nautilus and Tom had wandered with no real goal in mind, he had no idea what to do with his life. For his early life he had caused trouble played jokes and generally enjoyed himself when he had gotten older he had eventually become a secret agent and had tried to save the world. Now he was at a loss for what to do, there must have been something that he could do with his life but he had no idea what that something was. He did not know what it was that had compelled him to leave his friends on the Nautilus but something had definately called to him and brought him to this place to meet with someone or something.  
  
The figure watched from an alleyway behind the young american. It had been easier than he'd thought to manipulate Moran into planting the first nagging doubts in the Americans mind. Then letting them know about the fate of Zu had been the final straw, and while the other members of the so called league had been wrapped up in their own problems he had managed to get into the boys head and force him to this place at this time and now alone, dissheartened and vulnerable the boy would be his. Tensing he prepared to pounce, as he jumped the boy turnned and had chance for one horrified look before his world went black.  
  
2 weeks later ...  
  
Mina and John had searched without success for Tom for weeks now, their abilities not withstanding they had been unable to find any hint of where he had gone what had worried them though was the stories being told more or less everywhere they went about people disapearing, tales of things roaming around at night. If this was true then it would be a fairly good indication of where Tom was. Even if the agent was going through a crisis he would not be able resist helping when he could and that would have probably ended with him in trouble.  
  
They had decided to try one of the pubs in the town in case they found out anything, this had been the methos they had tried a few weeks previously when they had been trying to find Zu Jekyll. However this time hopefully the pair would have more sucess.  
"Are there tha many scots in this country that ye dona remember seeing one of us. We agreed to meet here 3 days ago and now I have heard nothing. Ye must have heard something." a man with a thick accent was saying to the bar man.  
"I'm sorry mate but we haven't seen anyone like that around here. Feel free to book a room here to wait for him to arrive though."  
"Tha's a plan but i'll look for my kinsman in the area."  
  
Mina and John watched as he left the bar, neither were looking forward to quizzing the bar man about another missing person, John sighed and walked towards the bar, there had to be a more peaceful way to spend his time. maybe when all this was over he'd try and persuade his older brother to go on a hunting trip, that at least would be peaceful.  
"Exuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation a few minutes ago, I am sure that you do not wish to be bothered any more tonight but my friend and I are looking for one of our party who may have come this way. He's a young man in his mid twenties with blonde hair, an american not someone you could really miss." John said.  
"There was someone like that here a few weeks ago. He was staying here but he just disapeared one night." the man said.  
"Thank you for that. We'll scout around and see if we can find any clues as to where he is."  
"What about his bill? He left without paying so you will settle his bill before you go anywhere!"  
"I don't think so. I can guarantee that you have already rumaged through his room and taken everything. That would have been more than enough to cover his bill." John replied.  
"You will pay his bill or you will not be leaving here." The man said his body language and that of the other patrons of the bar was threatening and John guessed that him and Mina were not going to get out of there without a fight. "I will leave here and you will not stop us." John said drawing a pistol for his belt and aiming it at the bar man. Behind him Mina had drawn one of her daggers and her hair was starting to go wavy never a good sign with her. This was going to get very bad very quickly.  
"Roxton make your way over here. I will deal with these if I have to." Mina said her eyes beginning to fill with red. John began to edge towards her and things may have managed to be resolved peacefully if one of the customers hadn't lurched into him as John slipped the gun went off, the sudden explosion into the relatively quiet bar made evryone jump. After a few seconds of shocked silence the bar suddenly exploded into movement with Mina and John at the center of it.  
  
Outside ...  
  
He had no idea why his kinsman was in Australia the message his cousin had sent had been less than helpful only saying where to meet him and on what day. So he had left his life and headed for Australia, it wasn't somewhere he had ever planned on visiting but while he was there he planned on exploring the country. He was not sure how many of his kind had made it out to Australia yet so it should be safe for a time anyway. He was debating what to do about looking for his cousin when the shot rang out. Turnning he imediately ran into the bar to see what was going on.  
  
Not for the first time Mina wished that her clothes were not quite so constraining as it would have been much easier for her to fight if the skirt was not so tight. As it was she was struggling. John was backed against the wall near to the door and was managing quite well with his fists whenever someone was stupid enough to get close to him. He could not break through the people to get to the door no matter how hard he tried. It was quite likely that they would have gone down if the door hadn't opened and the man from earlier hadn't walked in. He took one look round and launched himself into the fight, he started on the men by John and once the human was clear he was pushed towards the door and ordered to get out.  
  
Mina managed to extract herself from the fight and hurried for the door as well. John was waiting for her outside the door, the pair of them tensed waiting for the stranger to come out, it didn't take long for him to emerge either. He had just made it out the door however when a shot rang out, from the dark stain that spread across his shirt it was obvious that he'd been shot. He staggered but managed to make it to their sides,  
"Take me with you. Don't worry of I stop breathing I'll be fine in a while." He said. The three of them managed to make it out of the town before he slumped to the floor. Mina hurridly checked for any signs of life.  
"Is he dead?" John asked, it looked as though he was from where he was standing but that did not mean anything.  
"He is." Mina replied shortly "We can't just leave him here. The man just helped us out when he didn't have to." John said "What do you think we should do then carry him with us across Australia?" Mina inquired a sarcastic tone to her voice.  
"He was saying something about what to do if he stopped breathing when he caught up with us wasn't he."  
"So you think we should just stand here and see what happens?" Mina inquired.  
"Just wait for an hour and see what happens." John suggested  
  
It took less than half an hour before the dead man gasped and sat up looking around, John was looking at him with his mouth open slightly in shock, Mina didn't look so surprised.  
"Thank you for not leaving me. Being buried is an annoyance to get out of." He said "Um were you not dead?" John asked "I was. I'm immortal, I can't die other than by having my head removed from my body. I'm Duncan MacLeod."

* * *

I should update this again some time soon if people let me know that they are interested in this still. To do that I will need reviews to let me know that you are still out there.  
  
Next chapter ...  
  
Duncan, Mina and John Roxton carry on the search for Tom.  
  
Jekyll makes a discovery in London which will have a big impact on Skinner  
  
Ned and Nemo are attacked.  
  
Please review otherwise I won't update.  
  
Thanks


	5. From your past ?

wahay I have reviews !!!!! As far as I know it was 2 in 1 day which is good for one of my LXG stories. There is one new character in this chapter and I will try to explain anything that does not fit in forthcoming chapters so any questions feel free to ask though I may not answer them till it is needed in this story.  
  
I'm glad people like the inclusion of Duncan MacLeod in my story, I think he makes a good addition to the league try my story 'A modern league' to see him a modern context with the same kind of story.  
  
As usual none of the characters belong to me apart from Aaron Fawkes.

* * *

London ...  
  
It had been with a deep sense of loss that Henry Jekyll walked back into his rooms, it had not been long since he had left to aid the Legue of Extraordianary gentlemen in their search for a friend of Captain Nemo's. This had not been without loss in particular to the doctor, his young wife had been murdered. This event was the reason that the doctors closest friend was with him. Rodney Skinner was a thief and made no secret of the fact he was however invisable somthing thst did make him stick out from the other thieves in London at that time.  
"Henry mate are you okay?" Skinner asked from much closer to Henry than he had thought he was.  
"I am fine." Henry said forcing a smile. "You remember where the guest room is don't you?"  
"Certainly mate. I'll put me stuff in there and be back in a jiffy." Skinner said and walked upstairs. Henry had no desire to go upstairs as there was too much up there that would remind him of his wife at least if he stayed in his office and the surgery then there were less traces of her to find he would have to confront his past at some time but not yet and not as long as he could put it off.  
  
Skinner had taken little time to put his stuff in the spare room one thing he had learnt from his very young years was that you should never have anything with you that could not be left behind at the drop of a hat. That was why he owned so little and nothing that he could not live without, apart from a reflection and interaction with normal people, maybe one day he would be able to do something about that. He had heard rumours of a Doctor Aaron Fawkes when he had last been in london who had been playing with Hawley Griffins work. Maybe he would see him soon and see what he could do to help.  
  
Leaving the room Skinner walked into Zu Jekyll's room, she had been very close to him in age and but for the fact that Skinner had thought she was a man when they first met he suspected that the relationship between them would have been more than that of brother and sister as they had seemed to be. The relationship between Henry's wife and Skinner was one of the reasons that the relationship between the two men was so close. There had been an aspect of jealousy between them briefly but that had been resolved very quickly and the three had been very close friends. The room though was more than Skinner could bare to be surounded by and the invisible man broke down and cried.  
  
Henry poured himself a glass of scotch from the side board and downed it before pouring another then sitting in his chair and staring into space thinking hard. He was still sitting there with his second glass an hour later when there was a knock on the door. He shook himself and walked to the door, there were two figures standing outside one was Inspector Lastrade a regular patient of his, the other was not someone that Henry recognised.  
"Ahh, Doctor Jekyll. So sorry to intrude on you when you have just returnned but I had a man watching the house to inform me when you returnned. How is the young lady who was living here?"  
"My wife was murdered while we were on holiday after our wedding." Henry said shortly "I am sorry. Were the killers caught?"  
"Yes." Henry said. There was a slight movement from the other man and Lestrade glanced at him before returnning to what he had been going to say "Just after you left I was contacted by Mr Van Helsing here. he wishes to speak to you about an investigation he is doing from Rome. I hope you do not mind me bringing him here."  
"Not at all inspector I will be glad to help him in any way that I can." Henry said. The name sounded familiar but he could not remember where he had heard the name before.  
"That is very kind of you Doctor. May I add my comiserations to those of the Inspector I know what it is to lose someone you care about deeply." Van Helsing said in an accented voice.  
"Thank you." "I do need you any more Inspector, I will ask the doctor my questions then I will leave him alone with his berevement." Van Helsing said "Is that alright with you doctor?" Lastrade asked "I will be fine. How is your injury now Inspector? I am afraid that I have been neglecting my duties in the last few months as far as my patients are concerned." Henry said loosing himself in his professional manner.  
"It is fine Doctor Jekyll. I shall call on you at the earliest moment if that is alright with you." Lastrade said and left leaving Henry with the stranger. There was silence between them for a moment, Henry was well aware of the fact that he was being appraised by the other man from under the deep brimmed hat that he wore.  
"What is it that I can help you with Mr Van Helsing?" Henry asked when the silence was starting to grate on his nerves.  
"Around 20 years ago I was in Paris searching for a killer by the name of Hyde. You can imagine my surprise when last year I heard that he had been pardoned for his crimes and was now living in London as a practicing doctor. Considering that I killed Hyde and his alter ego you can imagine how this surprised me. I watched you die. It was you who died I am sure of that. However you looked much older, how have you managed to make yourself that much younger? That is all I wish to know, how did you do it ?"  
"I do not know what you are talking about sir, yes I was in paris and I have done things in my life that I will never forgive myself for but I certainly never met you and I have never died." Henry said confused "I agree that there are some problems with the case as you look much younger than you did when you were killed. Could it perhaps have been a father or another relative?"  
"I doubt that some what as most of my family still live in London or certainly in the surrounding area. Feel free to investigate my house but I can assure you that I have nothing to hide. I have a house guest he is rather excentric and I would appreciate it if he was disturbed as little as possible, you may enter my wifes room but if you feel that you have to remove anything from there could you ask me first, I have very little of my wife remaining to me just my memories and what is in that room, I am sure that you can understand me. You are welcome to use the couch in my office to sleep on if you desire you are also welcome to join us for meals." Henry said. What the man said intrigued the scientist in him, for some reason this man thought he was dead and had been for 20 years. 20 years ago he had just been finnishing his medical trainning and had yet to begin experimenting with the Hyde formula and wouldn't for another 10 years. It was impossible that he could have been terrorising England and France at that time.  
"Thank you. I shall take you up on your offer and hope that I can solve this problem as quickly and as satisfactory as posssible.I hopefully shall not inconvienience you in anyway, if you do find that I am too much of a problem then please tell me and I shall try and find a solution to any problem as quickly as possible." Van Helsing said. "I shall go and gather the rest of my things then I shall return."

* * *

Australia - 3 days since we were last there.  
  
"Would you stop staring at me, there is nothing unnatural about me." Duncan said for about the 50th time since he had joined them. "I would not say that. Most people stay dead when they die and do not come back to life again." Mina replied.  
"My people do." he said. They had been trying to find out what he was since he had joined them but he was refusing to say anything. It was safer for humans to know as little as they could about immortals unless they had to. He had no desire to put there lives in danger because they knew who and what he was.  
"Why will you not tell us anything about your people though?" John asked "Because it is dangerous for you to know about us. If you find out what we are you will usually end up getting hurt or even killed." Duncan said thinking of the people in his past who had suffered that fate because of him.  
"We are harder to kill than you might think." Mina said "I guessed that but still I will not tell you anything until it is absolutely neccessary." Duncan said then retreated into a brooding silence again, a state that seemed common to him. John and Mina exchanged looks over his head, neither were very happy about having the stranger with them as they knew hardly anything about him.

* * *

The fact that Ned Land had not driven Captain Nemo to A) drink, B) murder or C) complete insanity was more luck than anything else. Ned was well aware of the fact that the Captain did not like him and was survering his presance on the Nautilus because of the fact that they had yet to find Ned's friend Professor Aronnax. The two men rarely saw each other, the Captain was still mourning the death of his final child just a few weeks earlier and bacuse of this had little interest in anything else. Ned himself felt bad about this as the young woman had been killed trying to help him and his friends out. He spent much of his time in the observation deck with the steal covering on the window open just watching what was happening outside. If on occasion he felt the need for a harpoon in his hand once again that was beacause of the many years that he had done just that as opposed to any real desire to kill the fish and mamals that swam past the window. Ned was startled out of his musings when something very large swam past the window.  
"Shit what was that?" The Canadian swore jumping.  
"Is there a problem Mr Land?" Captain Nemo asked having just entered the room.  
"Something just swam past the window, I didn't see what it was but it was large and fast." The canadian replied having gone to the window for a better look. There was no sign of whatever it was that had surprised him.  
"Are you sure that you did in fact see something?" Nemo asked as it was not unusual for people to imagine that they had seen something when in fact there was nothing there.  
"I think so." The Canadian replied sounding less sure this time.  
"I will get my men to do a sonar sweep of the area just to be safe." Nemo said before turning and striding out the room. Ned followed the Captain a memory of an attack of giant squids when he was last on the submarine causing him to be nervous about the possibility of large creatures outside.  
"I need you to sweep the area for the possibilty of any large marine creatures, Mr Land here thought he saw something." Nemo said to one of his crew men. The instalation of the Sonar equipment was a new thing on the ship it had been done while Henry and Zu had been living together in London a few months earlier. He had not used it very much as it did not always work properly but in this case he thought it was worth trying. The screne in front of them lit up for a few seconds showing something very large coming towards the ship before the power died.  
"What's happening?" Ned demanded "Hold on, this will get rough." Nemo replied before the Nautilus wrenched to one side at the impact of a large something into it.

* * *

I think that is the longest chapter I have done to date and I'm pretty proud of it.  
  
The Van Helsing used in this is Stephen Sommers version and yes I will get to that fight in Paris before the end of the story.  
  
None of the characters in this story belong to me at the moment apart froom what is attacking the ship, that is mine.  
  
Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I am able. Thank you. 


	6. Attacked

First things first. I am really sorry that it's taken me 6 months to update this, I really didn't realise that it had been so long since that last chapter. Thanks have to go to Claire who sent me a review and an e-mail which gave me the kick start that I needed so thanks.

Anyway quick re-cap for those of you who can't be bothered to re-read the last chapter :

Skinner and Jekyll are in London where a Gabriel Van Helsing has come to find out who he killed 20 years before in Paris. Skinner has also found out about a possible cure.

Mina and John Roxton are in Australia looking for Tom where they have been joined by Duncan MacLeod.

Ned Land and Nemo are in the Nautilus which is under attack.

There we go then, that is where we've got to, no time has passed between the chapters so here we go. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Skinner had not been aware that there was anyone else in the house and it had been a bit of a shock to him therefore to find a man with shoulder length brown hair drinking coffee while talking to Henry.

"Rodney, I did not know what time you would be waking, help yourself to breakfast." Henry said with some life in his voice again.

"Thanks mate." Skinner said sitting down, he spooned sugar into his tea and spread jam on his toast before taking a bite. Swallowing uncomfortably due to the stare that he was getting from the other man Skinner wondered who exactly he was as Henry had not spoken about any friends that would be calling in to visit and as far as Skinner was aware most people did not call that early in the morning anyway.

"Are you going to be staying here all day Rodney?" Jekyll asked quietly feeling how comfortable the silence in the room was.

"There was a gent that I heard about the last time I was here he may be able to help someone in my unique position." Skinner said.

"I shall tell Mrs Scott not to expect you here for lunch then. Will you have returned by this evening or do you wish to track down some of your old acquaintances?"

"I will be back by this evening." Skinner said before hurriedly downing the last of his tea not caring if it scalded his mouth and hurried out the room. He had no desire to find any of the people he had once lived with, in some respects being invisible was one of the best things that could have happened to him as it meant that he was finally able to escape from them. Add the fact that Moran was now dead and he felt as though it might be safe for him to become visible to the world at large once more. If this scientist could help him then he could try and find Sarah and see what the years had done to her and indeed see if she still remembered who he was.

"I shall be leaving for a few days as there is something more that I need to do in London before I can concentrate on the mystery that you pose." Van Helsing said at length.

"I should not be going anywhere but if I find that I need to leave London then I shall leave a message with Mrs Scott and one with Inspector Lestrade." Jekyll said glancing up from the paper that he was reading.

"That should be fine. I do not expect that I will be more than a few days." Van Helsing said before grabbing his coat and hat and heading out the house as well leaving Jekyll alone in a house haunted with memories of his wife.

* * *

Nautilus 

"Not more of those squid things." Ned groaned as the submarine shook from the impacts of hard objects colliding with it.

"I don't know what it is Mr Land but if you could move then I could find out." Nemo said annoyed that something was daring to attack his beautiful ship. At least this time he was not aware of the fact that there were any explosives inside the ship as had happened what the treacherous Dorian Grey had been a passenger.

"Don't get angry with me, I had nothing to do with this." Ned said defensively yet moving out the way all the same. Despite the animosity that he still felt for the captain he could not help but be impressed by the competence with which Nemo tried to identify the problem, pulling down the internal communication speaker he barked orders to his crew in what Ned supposed was Indian.

"The hull is holding for now Captain but for how long I am not sure." A crewman said hurrying into the room.

"Have the crew been evacuated from the areas in the most risk?"

"Everywhere apart from engineering, I thought it best that they remained there until it became truly dangerous."

"Hold onto something as we will try to go straight up." Nemo said adjusting the controls and causing the ship to begin to tilt.

"There is flooding in engineering and the engines are starting to become overheated." The crewman said as he had been listening to the communication system while his captain was fighting to bring the ship to the surface.

"We were quite deep as long as they can hold for another minute we should be alright." Nemo said decisively. As soon as he finished saying this there was a much sharper jolt to the ship than there had been before.

"The ship is not responding properly whatever it is that has been hitting the ship has damaged the rudder." Nemo said as the ship began to lurch to one side. Ned hurried to the Captains side and helped add his weight to the wheel to ensure that the ship did not sink. Another few anxious minutes with the strength of Ned Land and Captain Nemo being the only things that were stopping the ship from sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic saw the great submarine break the surface and Ned was not the only person on the bridge to look relieved to see daylight.

There was silence on the bridge as the three men waited to see if they could see or hear anything else that would give them a clue as to what had been attacking them, the sea around them was calm now that the waves from the Nautilus had died down and there were no sounds other than the noise of the engines and a creaking sound from somewhere within the ship.

"There is no sign of anything Captain." the crewman said at last deciding that he would be the one to state the obvious first.

"Get me a report from the engine room. Mr Land would you care to take a brief trip outside my lady with me so we can see what damage has been done?" Nemo inquired,

"Is that wise, after all whatever attacked us could still be out there." Ned said

"If they attacked the Nautilus then we would be of such an insignificant size to whatever it is that we would be in very little danger at all." Nemo said before striding off and leaving Ned with no choice but to follow after him.

* * *

Outside the Nautilus

Ned had only been outside the Nautilus in the diving suits a few times and every time he did not believe that they would stop him from drowning, this time however he was more worried about whatever had been attacking the ship spotting them and killing them before they had a chance to get away. Therefore he was prepared for almost anything to be waiting for them outside the ship, the one thing that he was not expecting was nothing and that was exactly what awaited them. There was no sign of what had attacked the ship and if it had not been for the marks on the Nautilus Ned would have thought he'd dreamt the whole incident.

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter took a long time I started it a couple of months back and then got stuck glares at Ned and Nemo anyway I hope that you liked that, Van Helsing is going to be gone for now but I will explain the events he alluded to when I get to the appropriate part of the story.

Anyway next time I'll work in Tom again and show what has been happening to him, Skinner finally finds a cure as well a brief check on Mina and co.

Review please and I'll try and update before I go away at the start of August.


End file.
